jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Our Internet Wargame (2014 Development kit windows games)
Our Internet Wargame is an 2014 prototype version of the development kit came 2016 revised of the "Astro Raider" between similar an demo version from "AstroRaid". it was planned to be released with GameVision Touch On Entertainment, Inc. and the very first Action Arcade Space Shooter windows games is considered to be designed in the same game engine "GameVision Studios" somewhere that coast playable only the version in which is now published on Mountain King Studios, Inc. Plot The Deviantart is taking place where the discovered who the ruined on entire the internet between has suffering of virus data and stolen our of company logo by near it the evil forces to alien armada and hacked entire that the website and webpages. You and your pilot ships to basic weapons planned to be need it the eliminated all the virus data on internet resolved on the humankind network and searching to the disabled generator and destroy the fortress with coast! Characters Main * Pilot Ship - AF-015 " Astro Fire " is an main protagonist where at the beginning on the game to need it eliminated all the enemies type and against to evil forces Villain * Guma Aguiar is an minor antagonist were the appearance on the Deviantart social and windows games. He is an one of the pathetic villains to be came mentally masher about he tries to destroy the deviantart and he will take over the internet, in the windows games which the Pilot ships should be attempted to fight him together at lessly until he might get determined. * Lynn Messer is an antagonist were the appearance on the Deviantart social and windows games where been the planned by herself and she need it the create a nuclear internet weapons to targeting at the Deviantart place, might she has the evicted entire on the evil spirited herself. Gameplay The main player ships in the beginning game at the wave first step while seen the enemies ship and both of the enemies which is the small complex might has eliminated to used the basic weapons has the medium damaged coast, picking up the power up to increased weapons damaged. The 15 mid-bosses as we can. The game has only 150 levels of total gameplay. Development In 2014. The game designer has simulated is going to be upcoming of the Action Arcade Space Shooter has first genre windows games be came the heading on the production company planning simulated project leader title as "Our Internet Wargame" and the cooperative development studios and production company with host Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. ( Who would later to developed as bring Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers, StrifeX: The Strikers, Xtreme Cyberball and Croc Series as well ) and Bindersoft Games, Inc. designed game and engineer on GameVision Studios and has the value for example file for test mode to testers version is shaked screen simulation and great thing various on it the development toolkit for the time systems requirements. in this Pre-Production post game studios were already hired to direction have any the arcade top down space shooter should be first layer files the Prototype Version that means the lead title has "Astro Raider" that are released to published on internet has playable prototype version of this game "Our Internet Wargame" has reworked to unreleased very rare of arcade shoot em up they had "Chimera Beast" which it the developed was CP.BRAiN to turned into the "Project: OIWG" of various engineer is planned. Development Crew The Project: OIWG Crew "Astro Raider" * Game Design / Level Design / Programming / Pixel Artist: James Emirzian Waldementer * Developed and Published: James Emirzian Waldementer Download * AstroRaid (shareware game download) * AstroRaid Download Link 1 * AstroRaid Download Link 2 See Also * Chimera Beast (on Wikipedia)